


Pictures of you

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Mike wanted to turn around, Ben got his phone out and snapped a picture, smiling at Mike who looked dazed for a moment but then started to laugh<br/>“That was so memorable?”<br/>“Well it’s you so yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ben's&Mike's instagram

 

“Be right back guys.” Ben said as he stood up and went to the toilet, leaving his mobile on the table. As the lads noticed it, they grinned at each other widely. They picked it up, surprised that Ben had no lock screen before they went on his gallery.

First picture was one of Mike, sitting on a bed and looking directly into the camera. Widely smiling. His chest bare.

They swept to the next one, again, one of Mike, this time sleeping with his head on someone’s lap, presumably Ben's.

They looked at each other with a frown on their faces and they kept on swiping to the next picture, again Mike. It was a picture taken from above, with Mike sprawled out on a bed, his chest exposed and his hips covered with a sheet. He was grinning, his face was flushed and he was holding the hand of the person behind the camera. They knew they were together, but why so many pictures?

After that they went quickly through the pictures, mostly just Mike, sometimes Mike and Ben together and some pictures of herbs.

Puzzled, they put the phone back and speculated quietly about why Ben could have so many pictures of Mike on his phone until Ben came back and they fell back into normal conversation. But on all their minds, they still asked themselves why.

* * *

 

“Ben!” Mike exclaimed as Ben walked through the door, hanging up his jacket in which the smell of smoke and alcohol was bedded in thanks to the pub.

“Yes?” Ben got out before he was overrun and pressed to the closed door with a kiss placed on his lips.

“Go take a shower, otherwise I won’t let you into the bed.” Mike whispered to his lips and grinned at him. “Ok.” Ben mumbled, pretty damn exhausted but well, if Mike won’t let him in otherwise.

Just as Mike wanted to turn around, Ben got his phone out and snapped a picture, smiling at Mike who looked dazed for a moment but then started to laugh

“That was so memorable?”

“Well it’s you so yeah.”

“You charmer.” Mike then turned around and walked away and only then Ben noticed that his boyfriend only wore Ben’s favourite boxer shorts and nothing else.

“I want the bed warm when I get back.” He yelled after him and he heard Mike's laugh until he vanished in the bedroom and Ben in the bathroom.

* * *

 

“Look up.” Ben said, holding his phone so he could take a perfect shot of Mike lying on his stomach on the bed with a book in his hands. Ben already took a picture of him like that, innocent to what just happened.

Looking up, Mike spotted the camera and instantly buried his head in his book, groaning about ‘asshats and their fucking obsession with pictures’ and then pulled the duvet to cover his head.

“Love.” Ben dropped on the bed on his knees next to Mike's head and probed the blanket away from his head.

“You need to breathe.” Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Mike's temple, which was the only thing that wasn’t buried in a copy of some novel.

“And you need to stop taking pictures of me when I am not clothed.” Mike turned his head and reached up to draw Ben back into a kiss.

“But why?” Ben asked, plopping down to lie next to Mike, curling so his legs where pressed against his boyfriends.

“What if someone takes a look at your pictures? Then they would see me. In such state.” Mike grumbled and placed the book on the nightstand before turning his whole body to Ben who drew him closer until they where one.

“If they take a look at your phone they would see me completely naked and covered in whatever you decide fits me that day.”

Without Mike noticing, Ben had his mobile once up again and took a photo of them both.

“You dick.” Mike said after he saw it, but when Ben turned his phone around and showed Mike the picture he had to smile.

“Send me that one.”

Giggling, they buried themselves under the blankets, sharing kisses and touches until they fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Mike!” Ben yelled, standing in the kitchen with something hidden behind his back.

Mike came around the corner, slipping with his sock clad feet on the bare floor and nearly crushed into the wall before he came to a halt.

“What?” he asked and then took in the smell in the kitchen. Peanuts.

Wide eyed he turned to Ben and Ben had to suppress a big grin as Mike came stalking to him, eyes getting rounder and rounder as he smelled more and more.

“What did you make?” he asked, seconds before he stood right in front of Ben.

“Well you said you had a stressful day….” Bringing the peanut-oreo-chocolate tart from his back, he presented it to Mike and gave him a fork as Mike nearly ripped the plate from his fingers.

“I love you so much.” Mike hummed around a piece of tart, smacking his lips, before continuing to eat the piece of tart and then begging for a new piece when he was done. Ben was leaning against the counter, smiling at every little sound Mike made. After a while, Ben took out his phone and took a picture. The snapping sound made Mike look up, crumbles of tart all over his lower face and then soft colored cheeks.

“Dude.” He said, badly faking anger. And Ben just smiled and said quietly

“I love to see you happy.”

* * *

 

Walking up to the jeweler, Ben took a last look at his phone, which had Mike with a big, toothy smile as a background, smiling right at him and making him remember that moment, that perfect moment and he nodded to himself as he walked through the door, intention to buy a ring for Mike.

* * *

 

“Can we go picnicking?” Ben asked where he sat on the couch between Mike's legs, leaning his head against Mike's chest and melted into him when a hand came up and started to pet his untruly hair.

“Go outside? Eat in front of the eyes of all kinds of animals?  Be scared that ants will come and carry you away? And again, go outside?” Mike reminded him.

“Well we could picnic in our backyard?”

“Still, outside. It's cold outside.”

“But please?” Looking up to smile at Mike who huffed softly and then kissed Ben’s forehead.

“You just want to take pictures of me in the sunlight, right?”

“Well it is one thing I want to do.”

“Gigantic nerd.”  
  
“A nerd you love.”  
  
“Well I have to. “

“Why?”

“Food.”

“Asshole.” Ben said and felt fingers moving against his rips before he broke into a laughing fit.

* * *

 

“It is in our fucking backyard, what is so special?” Mike asked slightly annoyed.

“Because.”

“That is no reason to hold my eyes closed!”

“Shut up.” Ben smiled and helped Mike to sit down on the blanket spread out on the grass in their backyard in the middle of a lot of food.

Taking his hands away from Mike's eyes, he watched as Mike ripped his eyes open and stared at all the food. After a few seconds of silence, he looked at Ben and raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Well…..” Ben bit his lip and then dropped to his knees next to Mike who still stared at him.

“I…” wringing his hands slightly before taking a little box out of his jeans pocket and held it carefully in his hand.

“Some say that you reach a heart through food, so…” he came to a stop, collecting himself again.

Opening the little box to expose a simple silver ring, he looked into Mike's eyes and said softly.

“Do you want to be my husband?” with a soft shacking in his voice.

“You have to ask that?” Mike returned after a second oft being shocked.

“Yes?”

“Dumbass.” And then Ben was kissed of every inch of his life and then he had a lap, arm and mouth full of Mike, crowding closer until nothing but clothes separated them.

They had to break away for breath and in that second Mike took his phone out and took a picture of Ben’s dazzled expression, his flushed face and happy eyes. In the same time, Ben had taken the ring and put it on Mike's finger.

Pressing his forehead against Mike's shoulder, Ben breathed out shaking before laughing softly.

“I just thought I forgot my phone, that I need to take a picture, but this moment is to important to be ever forgotten, to be held together by picture.” He said then and laughed again as Mike chuckled above him.

“Let's go upstairs, make even more moments to remember.” Mike said suggesting and Ben only smiled and walked after him as they went into the home, forgetting the food standing outside.

They took many pictures that night.

Many not safe for friends to see.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike[blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
